


This doesn't have to end badly

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, how can it end?





	This doesn't have to end badly

Our story starts in Albus Dumbledore's house, his close friend Severus Snape is visiting.

Albus asked, "Why have you come here today, Severus?"

Severus told him, "It's about the war, I don't want it to end with Gel... Grindelwald's death."

Albus sighed. "If it could end nicely, I would make sure that happened."

Severus scowled. "It doesn't have to end badly, Albus."

Albus smiled slightly. "You have changed recently. If you can find a way for this to end better, then go ahead and share it with me."

Severus stated, "You know as well as I do that I don't want him to die because I'm in love with him."

Albus gasped. "Y-You and Grindelwald?"

Severus nodded and said, "I'm here without his knowledge, Albus. But I'm here to bargain for his life."

Albus inquired, "Is this your first love since Lily?"

Severus replied, "It is."

Albus beamed, "Then you have bargained with me enough, Severus. I will spare his life for you."

Severus responded, "Thank you. I think that Gellert will be pleased."


End file.
